Powinieneś Wrócić
by Elsen
Summary: Yoh ma wyrzuty sumienia po śmierci Hao...


**Na początku chciałabym omówić kilka kwestii, zanim zabierzecie się za przeczytanie tego kawałka tekstu:  
Owo opowiadanie powstało w sumie jakieś 3 lata temu i od tamtej pory zalega w otchłaniach blogspota. Swojego czasu rozmyślałam nad napisaniem kontynuacji, ale tutaj skończyło się tylko na planowaniu, bo może idei miałam wiele, to zapału do pisania w ogóle.  
Kolejna sprawa - universum opowiadania nawet dla mnie jest niejasne, choć zakładając że pisałam to w trakcie czytania mangii to skłania się ono w stronę anime, ale nie mówię też byście anime się sugerowali. W kontunuacjach (które może kiedyś by zaistniały) planowałam pomieszanie niektórych wątków, ale jako że żadna nie nastała, macie wolną drogę sugerowaniem w stronę któregokolwiek.  
Trzecią i chyba ostatnią kwestią jaką tu poruszę jest płeć Opacho, którego zrobiłam tutaj chłopcem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w oryginale Opacho to dziewczynka, ale naprawdę lubie head canon, że to chłopiec, więc z góry przepraszam.  
Na koniec dodam tylko, że opowiadanie nie zawiera żadnych wądków shonen-ai czy jakichkolwiek relacji (romantycznych czy nie) jakiegokolwiek rodzaju.  
**  
**Powinieneś Wrócić...**

Brązowowłosy chłopak przewracał się z boku na bok, usilnie próbując znaleźć sobie miejsce. Jednak to nic nie dawało. Upragniony sen nie chciał przyjść, a kiedy zjawiał się niepostrzeżenie, przynosił ze sobą kolejne wątpliwości i pytania. A co by było gdyby? Bez dwóch zdań obwiniał się o ostatnie wydarzenia i chociaż starał się wierzyć w to, że tak po prostu stać się musiało i nie był w stanie nic zrobić, zawsze znajduje się jednak jakieś ale. Przewrócił się na plecy i leżał w bezruchu wpatrując się w sufit swojej sypialni, aż w pewnym momencie usłyszał czyjeś kroki na korytarzu.  
_"A może mi się zdawało"_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Mimowolnie wygramolił się z futonu, o dziwo bez mniejszego żalu i po cichu wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, by po chwili skierować się w stronę dolnych partii domu. Po drodze rozglądał się uważnie, szukając jakiegoś szczegółu, który mógłby go utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że wszyscy domownicy jeszcze śpią, a owymi odgłosami jakie słyszał były po prostu duchy. Ale nim doszedł do końca korytarza, zauważył uchylone drzwi do jednego z pokoi.  
_"Można było się tego spodziewać."_  
Nie zdziwił go w najmniejszym stopniu ten fakt, a wręcz powinien do niego przywyknąć, w końcu nie pierwszy to nie pierwszy raz...  
Zszedł po schodach najciszej jak mógł i ruszył w stronę ogrodu, a kiedy znalazł się na tarasie był pewien, że jego przeczucie go nie myliło. Jego oczom ukazała się drobna postać murzynka, który z podkurczonymi pod brodą nogami, wpatrywał się w nocne niebo. Malec nie zauważył jego przybycia albo najzwyczajniej zignorował.  
\- Opacho, powinieneś już spać – odezwał się po chwili przybierając jak najbardziej naturalny ton, na jaki mógł sobie aktualnie pozwolić. Murzynek odwrócił się w stronę brązowowłosego, ale kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, chwilowy przejaw nadziei w jego oczach ustąpił miejsca rozczarowaniu i jakby... Smutku? Yoh znał ten wzrok. Od tamtego zdarzenia minęły całe dwa tygodnie, a jednak ma to przed oczyma, jakby stało się to zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Nie pamięta dokładnie jak udało im się opuścić Sanktuarium Gwiazdy, ani też jak dostał się na ulice Patch Village, ale z tego wszystkiego najbardziej klarownie widział moment kiedy spotkał chłopca. Maluch błąkał się po uliczkach jakby czegoś szukając, zaś kiedy brązowowłosy przywołał go do siebie, został obdarzony właśnie takim samym spojrzeniem...  
_"Czyżby pomylił mnie z moim bratem?" _  
Nikt niestety odpowiedzieć mu na to pytanie nie raczył, a Yoh nie mając większego wyboru i pomimo głośnych sprzeciwów podopiecznego Hao, zabrał go ze sobą. W końcu zostawienie dziecka i to całkiem bez opieki, wykraczało po za normę zasady "wszystkim da się pomóc, tylko trzeba się postarać".  
Oczywiście Anna nie miała nic przeciwko żeby malec został z nimi, a wręcz stwierdziła że to obowiązek dla Yoh, jako brata, by zapewnić mu dom.  
\- Opacho nie może zasnąć, mistrzu Yoh – wydukał cichutko i wrócił do poprzedniej czynności, przywracając przy tym szamana do rzeczywistości.  
Pod wpływem spojrzenia malca, coś go ukuło. Niewątpliwie tamten ciągle nie mógł zapomnieć o swoim starym mistrzu, a obecność jego brata bliźniaka wcale mu nie pomagała. Ale co miał na to poradzić Yoh? W pewnym sensie, czuł się odpowiedzialny za to , że malec pozostał sam, bez opieki i rodziny...  
_"Pozbawiłem go wszystkiego co miał i on o tym doskonale wie. Nigdy mi nie wybaczy..."_  
Bez słowa usiadł obok Opacho i również utkwił wzrok w nieboskłonie. Gwiazdy były tej nocy wyjątkowo piękne i nic dziwnego, że malec zachciał przyjść tu i na nie popatrzeć, tak jak to miewał w zwyczaju kiedy jeszcze przebywał pod opieką Hao. Szaman zastanawiał się czy go wspomina, czy próbuje utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że osoba której ufał bezgranicznie nie mogłaby go zostawić.  
Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu wyrwał go z zamyślenia cichy głosik:  
\- Mistrzu Yoh, czy Mistrz po mnie wróci?  
Szaman spojrzał na swojego małego towarzysza, skrywając w sobie wszystkie targające nim uczucia, uśmiechnął się promiennie i z całym przekonaniem jakie udało mu się w sobie zebrać odparł:  
\- Jasne, że wróci.  
Malec odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, a Yoh zaczął sam siebie przeklinać w myślach. Przecież nie może tak go okłamywać bo i tak prawda wyjdzie na jaw. W końcu kiedyś padnie z jego ust to niezręczne pytanie, kiedy to nastąpi, a wtedy nie będzie potrafił go okłamać. Ale jeśli powie mu prawdę, niewątpliwie złamie mu to małe serduszko, a do tego nie był zdolny.  
\- Opowiesz mi o nim? - odważył się w końcu poprosić o to na co nie mógł się odważyć od dawna. Jak teraz tak o tym pomyślał, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznał swojego bliźniaka, a opinia opierająca się wyłącznie na zdaniu innych zaczęła zdawać mu się... przesadzona? Nie miał wątpliwości, że jedyną osobą która przedstawi mu prawdziwą twarz brata, jest bez wątpienia Opacho, bo kto inny był przy nim tak blisko? Murzynek jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął, po czym zaczął żwawo opowiadać o tym jaki to Mistrz był dla niego dobry i jak to zajmował się nim, i pozostałymi członkami swojej drużyny. Był tak przekonujący, że sam Yoh zaczął widzieć brata w innym, lepszym świetle. Ale oczywiście kiedy zaczynał myśleć o tym, jak by to było kiedy udałoby mu się odwieść go od planów stworzenia Królestwa Szamanów i postarali się żyć jak bracia, wracała do niego brutalna rzeczywistość. Przecież Hao nie żył, zabił go własnymi rękoma i nikt ani nic nie mogło cofnąć czasu. Yoh utwierdził się też w przekonaniu, że nie zrobił wszystkiego co mógł by mu pomóc. Oczywiście, starszy Asakura nie dawał przemówić sobie do rozsądku, ale gdyby spróbować go zrozumieć na starcie i bardziej naciskać, to kto wie czy nie uzyskałoby się pozytywnego rezultatu? W końcu z samej opowieści jego małego podopiecznego można było wywnioskować, że nawet jeśli nienawidził ludzi, był w stanie pokazywać że jest dobrą osobą. Przecież nie zawsze spotyka się kogoś, kto podczas dążenia po władzę przejmuje się swoimi podwładnymi, a Hao wydał się mu właśnie taką osobą. I nic dziwnego, że całe wyobrażenie o nim jako bezwzględnym mordercy runęło w gruzach. Zostało zaś zastąpione kimś, kto bez względu na wszystko starał się zapewnić swoim bliskim miejsce na świecie i ochronę, a co za tym idzie sumienie Yoh napadły kolejne wyrzuty sumienia związanie z niechybną śmiercią brata.  
Kiedy dzieciak skończył opowiadać, siedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrując się w gwiazdy. W końcu brązowowłosy wstał i otrzepał spadnie, a potem odezwał się:  
\- Choć, zaprowadzę Cię do łóżka, Anna będzie wściekła kiedy się dowie że nie śpimy – zaśmiał się nerwowo wyciągając rękę na znak, by tamten ją złapał i poszedł z nim.  
\- Dobrze – przytaknął i chwycił swoją małą rączką dłoń starszego szamana, by potem razem wrócić do środka. Kiedy jednak nastąpiła chwila by chłopak wszedł do swojego pokoju i położył się spać nie miał widocznie zamiaru puścić jego dłoni.  
\- – zaczął niepewnie. - Czy mógłbym dzisiaj spać z Tobą?  
Pytanie malca go zdziwiło, ale nawet nie dał po sobie tego poznać, uśmiechnął się tylko ciepło i odparł, że dziś wyjątkowo spełni jego prośbę. Chociaż wiedział, że nawet jeśli tak tylko mówi, to nie byłby w stanie mu odmówić. Takim sposobem oboje znaleźli się w pokoju Yoh i grzecznie położyli się na spać. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką udało mu się wyłapać przed zapadnięciem w głęboki sen, był Opacho który do niego się przytulił, a potem już ciemność.  
_"Powinieneś wrócić Hao..."_


End file.
